50 sombras de Greyjoy
by Vorenea
Summary: Resha Greyjoy ha recibido la orden de contraer matrimonio con un hombre al que todos temen: El torturador de su primo Theon, por el que ella siempre ha sentido un afecto especial. Contiene spoilers de todos los libros de George R.R. Martin (hasta Danza de Dragones) y está basada en la serie de HBO. Nada que ver con las 50 sombras de E.L. James, sólo el título.
1. Introducción

_Este fic contiene spoilers de todos libros de Canción de Hielo y Fuego (hasta Danza de Dragones), aunque está inspirado en los personajes de la serie creada por HBO. Ni Juego de Tronos ni Canción de hielo y fuego son míos, sino de George R.R. Martin y HBO. Y el título, se lo debo a la serie 50 sombras de Grey, de E.L. James. El argumento del fic no tiene nada que ver con este libro, no es un crossover. Pero me hicieron gracia las coincidencias evidentes. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias. ¡Depende de vosotros que esto siga adelante!_

I

—¿El bastardo de Bolton? ¿Estás loco? No pienso aceptar ese compromiso.

Euron Ojo de Cuervo observó con paciencia los finos grabados que cubrían el cristal de su copa. No era un hombre paciente y no solía aceptar las quejas de ninguno de sus hombres, pero aquel era un caso distinto. Resha era la única de sus vástagos a la que había reconocido como hija legítima, aunque no lo fuera. Era su favorita, las más competente de entre todos los inútiles que había traído a la vida. Al menos ella era una auténtica pirata. Una princesa pirata, ahora que él era el rey de las Islas del Hierro y ella, por fin, una Greyjoy.

—Comprendo tu reticencia. Pero no vamos a discutirlo —dijo al fin, dejando la copa en la mesa con cuidado. Sus movimientos eran tranquilos, tal vez para disimular que por dentro las dudas le corroían el alma. La muchacha tenía razón en no aceptar aquel matrimonio. El tipo era un miserable, un torturador.

—Dios mío, dejó morir a su primera esposa. ¡Y está casado!

—Ya no —Euron se puso de pie, aquella conversación empezaba a aburrirlo—. El matrimonio con Arya Stark fue anulado. La chica no era quien decía ser.

—¿Y qué me dices de Theon?

Euron se detuvo y observó a su hija. Era una joven bonita, pero no tenía la hermosura de su madre. Los años de sol y agua le habían curtido la piel como a cualquier otro marinero. Ni siquiera se preocupaba demasiado en cuidar aquella cabellera castaña que había sacado del Dios Ahogado sabía dónde. Sería difícil contentar al bastardo de Bolton con aquello. Pero lo necesitaba para conseguir Invernalia. Lo necesitaba porque necesitaba a Roose Bolton. Y si había una mujer en el mundo capaz de soportar a alguien como Ramsay Snow, seguramente era Resha.

—No hay nada más que hablar. Vete a prepararte.

Euron salió de la habitación y Resha observó la puerta estupefacta. ¿Prepararse? No pensaba ir a Invernalia de ninguna manera. Embarcaría a primera hora, en cuanto subiese la marea. Salió de su habitación dispuesta a encontrarse con su tripulación, pero en el salón la esperaba su madre, Lady Arianne. Resha se envaró en cuanto la vio. No se sentía cómoda con su madre.

—Hija —La dama se acercó a la joven, que la esperaba con gesto hosco—. Me alegro de verte.

—Madre.

Aunque tenían rasgos en común, Lady Arianne era, a su edad, una belleza comparable a la de la reina Cersei. Había enviudado antes de conocer a Euron y, aunque no aceptó jamás el título de esposa de sal, ese había sido su papel al lado del pirata durante los últimos veinte años. Resha había llegado poco después de iniciar aquella tormentosa aunque estable relación con Ojo de Cuervo. Pero de poco habían servido sus intentos por convertir a Resha en una joven dama digna de presentarse en Desembarco del Rey. Resha era una Hija del Hierro de los pies a la cabeza. Lo suyo no eran las sedas y las joyas. Habría sido mejor que naciera hombre. Arianne estaba convencida de que aquello era culpa de la sangre Greyjoy, que asalvajaba a las mujeres, lanzándolas a una vida en el mar y obligándolas a perseguir al kraken durante toda su vida. Pero aquello daba igual. Tenía una semana para dotar a Resha de una apariencia respetable y de un ajuar digno de una dama de Poniente.

Arianne observó el aspecto indómito de su hija, la ropa de un negro azulado, cubierta de tachuelas y sal, y el pelo recogido de cualquier manera. El bastardo de Bolton no era un idiota. Aquella mujer no era algo que pudiese desear, aunque llegase rodeada de una flota de cien barcos.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Resha dejó escapar una risa irónica.

—No, no tenemos ningún trabajo que hacer. Me voy.

Arianne sacudió la cabeza.

—Si esperas poder escapar en alguno de tus barcos, me temo que tu padre se te ha adelantado. Las órdenes estaban dadas desde hace días.

Resha apretó los labios, furiosa.

—¿Soy una prisionera de Pyke?

—Puedes verlo como quieras —Respondió Arianne—. Eres una Greyjoy y tendrás que hacer lo que se te ordene.

Resha sacudió la cabeza. Empezaba a pensar que su familia se había vuelto loca. Todos parecían tan tranquilos, tan normales, como si no fueran a entregarla —o a intentarlo— a un loco sanguinario que se dedicaba a violar y desollar mujeres por deporte. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que ella no estaba hecha para casarse. Era capitana de una flota de diez barcos. No necesitaba un estúpido marido agricultor.

—No puedo creer esto. Me estáis vendiendo por la posibilidad remota de conseguir poner un pie en tierra. Es absurdo. ¿No os acordáis a de nuestro lema? ¡Nosotros no sembramos! Esto es tan absurdo que… —Se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir. Aquello era ridículo.

Arianne se acercó a su hija y le puso una mano en el hombro, con cuidado.

—Piensa que vas a la guerra. Una guerra en la que las mujeres jugamos un papel distinto —Suspiró—. Sin embargo, en este caso, creo que será una guerra auténtica. Lo siento tanto, hija mía…

Resha se sacudió la mano de su madre.

—No pienso cambiar de ropa para impresionar a ese malnacido.

—Lo harás —Respondió Arianne—. Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de seguir viva.

—No me conoces, madre. Ni tú, ni Euron. Estáis equivocados si creéis que esto va a salir bien.

Arianne observó con preocupación a la que una vez fue su querida niña. Quedaba poco de ella en aquella mujer que tenía delante. Y tal vez era mejor así. El juego al que estaban a punto de jugar no era un juego sencillo. Y la partida iba a ser complicada.

(Continuará)


	2. Primer encuentro

II

Ramsay llegó sin avisar, una semana antes de lo previsto. Fue Victarion el que recibió al bastardo, ahora heredero reconocido de la casa de Bolton. Victarion no encontraba sentido a nada de lo que su hermano Euron estaba haciendo en Pyke, y su urgencia por escapar de las Islas era casi tan intensa como su repulsa por el joven que ahora tenía delante. No era ajeno a las noticias de lo que había ocurrido con Theon, el último hijo varón vivo de Balon Greyjoy, y no se le ocurría cómo un ser como aquel había sido invitado a pisar la casa de sus ancestros. Pero nada de lo que Euron hacía era normal. Y aquello, menos que nada.

Victarion condujo al joven Bolton hasta los salones principales, observando de reojo su expresión de desagrado. No, no había riqueza en aquel castillo. Aquello no era más que un punto de reunión. Y si el bastardo esperaba sacar alguna riqueza de todo aquello, estaba muy equivocado, aunque no sería él el que lo sacaría de su error.

—¿Vino? —Ofreció.

Ramsay asintió con gesto serio.

—Esperaba ser recibido por el mismo Ojo de Cuervo —Comentó, arrastrando las palabras mientras dejaba vagar la mirada por las paredes oscurecidas por la humedad.

—Esperábamos vuestra llegada para dentro de una semana —Contestó Victarion con aspereza.

—Me gusta improvisar.

—Ya. No esperéis entonces que las cosas salgan como si las hubieseis planeado.

Ramsay entrecerró los ojos y Victarion tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. Menudo idiota. ¿Y era aquel el futuro aliado de la casa Greyjoy?

—Os prepararemos una estancia para que descanséis —Continuó Victarion, ignorando la mirada salvaje de Ramsay—. Supongo que Euron llegará mañana o pasado mañana. Depende de los vientos.

—¿Y mi prometida? ¿No está lady Resha en casa tampoco?

A Victarion no se le escapó la ironía. Sí, Resha estaba en "casa". Presa desde hacía varios días y negándose a colaborar en ninguno de los preparativos de su futuro enlace. Estaba tan furiosa que hasta los perros huían al verla acercarse. Iba a ser divertido juntar a aquellos dos, aunque la chica tuviera las de perder, al final. Y era su sobrina, como Theon…

—Lady Resha está…

Victarion no pudo acabar la frase.

—¿Lady Resha está qué?

Resha entró en el salón con cara de pocos amigos, acusando a su tío con el dedo.

—¿De quién demonios es el barco que ha fondeado hoy en la parte norte? —Entonces se dio cuenta de que Victarion no estaba solo. Observó al desconocido con aprensión—. ¿Y quién es este?

Victarion suspiró. Euron era muy listo. Seguramente lo había planeado todo para no estar presente en aquel momento.

—Lord Bolton —Hubiese preferido decir Nieve, pero de sobra era conocido el efecto que ese apellido causaba en el bastardo—, os presento a Lady Resha, vuestra prometida.

Resha se paró en seco, blanca de repente y observó a Ramsay muda de asombro. Ramsay, a su vez, contempló a su futura esposa con interés. La joven llevaba la ropa típica de las Islas del Hierro y Ramsay no recordaba haber visto jamás a una mujer en pantalones. Por lo demás, no parecía gran cosa. Piel oscura, pelo castaño y una ceja atravesada por una cicatriz muy poco apropiada para una dama. Resha no fue indiferente al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, y en su fuero interno se alegraba de haber destrozado los planes de su padre de presentarla vestida decentemente. Por su parte, el bastardo no era tampoco lo que ella esperaba. Si no hubiera escuchado tantas atrocidades sobre él, le habría parecido un hombre atractivo. No era muy alto, aunque era más alto que ella. Parecía fuerte y tenía un rostro apuesto, de labios generosos y mandíbula marcada. El pelo negro le caía ensortijado sobre la frente. Los ojos, de un azul sorprendentemente claro, atraían la mirada sin remedio.

Una vez satisfecho con su análisis, y viendo que la muchacha no parecía dispuesta a decir nada más, Ramsay se adelantó y le tomó la mano. Resha se estremeció ante aquel contacto. Esperaba sentir algo frío y húmedo, como un pez muerto, pero la mano de Ramsay era cálida y seca.

—Lady Resha, es un placer —Acercó los labios al dorso de la mano de la muchacha y la besó, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Resha retiró la mano rápidamente, molesta por aquel contacto.

—Se os esperaba dentro de una semana —Contestó, dando un paso atrás para alejarse de aquel hombre.

Ramsay dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

—Me gusta improvisar.

Victarion chasqueó la lengua, impaciente por abandonar aquel lugar.

—Resha, ¿puedes encargarte de nuestro invitado? Tengo cosas que hacer.

La muchacha se disponía a contestar, pero una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del bastardo de Bolton la hizo cambiar de opinión. Apretó los labios con furia, hasta que formaron una fina línea. Su tío pagaría por aquello.

Una vez solos, Ramsay comenzó a pasear por la estancia, contemplando los estandartes mohosos. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, desde la que se veían el resto de las islas conectadas con Pyke y soltó un silbido apreciativo. Resha lo observó sin saber qué hacer. Lo que habría hecho en circunstancias normales era dar media vuelta y olvidarse de todo, montar en el primer barco que estuviera disponible y largarse de allí con viento fresco. Pero Euron no perdonaría aquello.

—Bonitas vistas —Comentó Ramsay. Parecía divertido ante la incomodidad de la chica—. Supongo que la belleza agreste es típica de las Islas del Hierro.

Resha hizo una mueca.

—Daré orden de que preparen vuestra habitación. Euron volverá en un par de días, y entonces podréis comentar la belleza "agreste" de las Islas.

Ramsay soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y vais a dejar que sea Euron el que pacte todos los detalles de nuestro matrimonio? Creía que tendríais más interés en saber con quién os vais a casar.

Resha se acercó a la ventana y dejó que Ramsay la observara de cerca. ¿En serio aquel hombre pensaba que todo iba a ser tan sencillo? Se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo observó por unos instantes, mientras él enarcaba una ceja, divertido.

—No sé con quién me voy a casar, si es que algún día lo hago. Pero os aseguro que no será con vos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ramsay. Resha trató de alejarse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza. La muchacha observó la mano fuerte y angulosa que la sujetaba sin creerse todavía que él hubiese sido capaz de ponerle la mano encima.

—No os dejéis engañar por las apariencias —Dijo Ramsay, con voz ronca—. No soy agradable, ni voy a serlo en nuestra futura vida en común. Me importa muy poco si estás contenta o si te tiras por un acantilado. Sólo tírate una vez que tu padre me haya dado lo que ha prometido.

Resha se zafó de la mano de Ramsay de un tirón y se encaró con él, furiosa. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre el rostro.

—Ten cuidado, Ramsay Nieve —Ramsay apretó los dientes, furioso—. Tal vez seas tú el que acabe saltando por un acantilado.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, como dos perros dispuestos a atacarse. Después Reshe se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso vivo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

(Continuará)


End file.
